C'est pas l'heure mon coeur
by MacHellia
Summary: Un signal inconnu attire le 13ème Docteur sur une planète éloignée. Etait-ce le hasard ? Le destin ? Une manipulation du TARDIS ? Quelque soit la réponse, le Docteur doit maintenant faire face à un fantôme de son passé.
1. Chapter 1 : Compartimentation infinie

Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) lors de la nuit du 03/05/19 (1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin).

Le premier chapitre correspond au thème "Compartimenter".

Le second chapitre correspond au thème "Ensemble".

Le troisième chapitre correspond au thème "Plainte".

Le quatrième chapitre correspond au thème "Trône".

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Compartimentation infinie**

La dernière renaissance du Docteur n'avait pas été évidente. A vrai dire, elle partait de loin, son ancienne version, ce vieux cynique quelque peu orgueilleux, l'avait retenue un long moment, mais à présent elle était au commande et comptait bien vivre cette existence pleinement.

Nouveau visage, nouveau genre, nouvelle personnalité, nouvelle garde robe, nouveaux compagnons, mais également un tout nouveau TARDIS, le Docteur démarrait une nouvelle vie fondée sur plus de 1500 ans de souvenirs.

De ce millénaire d'aventures naquit des milliards de sensations, des millions d'images, des milliers de visages familiers, des centaines d'amis à travers le temps et l'espace immortalisés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Pour continuer d'exister après tant de péripéties et de vies, le Docteur n'avait pas le choix, elle devait compartimenter. Pour ne pas être engloutie, que cela soit par les bons ou les mauvais souvenirs, elle s'était construite une forteresse mentale d'une magnifique complexité, mais également d'une efficacité redoutable.

Pour ne pas vivre dans le passé, le Docteur avait cloisonné toutes ses vies, ordonné ses souvenirs et jamais au grand jamais elle ne revenait en arrière, ou tout du moins volontairement.

Ce que le Docteur, malgré son infinie sagesse, n'avait pas prévu c'est que le TARDIS, ( certains ignorants diraient le hasard, ou le destin) lui avait réservé une rencontre improbable. Elle avait détecté à peine quelques heures plutôt un étrange signal émanant d'une planète inconnue. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour attiser la curiosité naturelle du Docteur. Elle fit un bon à Shelflield pour récupérer ses 3 compagnons puis elle partie en direction de la source du signal avec enthousiasme.

Une fois en orbite, elle procéda à un scan rapide de la planète, le signal ne provenait que d'un seul endroit, sans doute la source était-elle souterraine. Par chance, le mystère demeurait entier. Le Docteur décida d'atterrir à la surface sur une zone dégagée, mais à l'écart afin d'éviter les curieux. La planète était peuplée d'humanoïdes technologiquement très avancés, mais contrairement à la lointaine ville flottante visible à l'œil nu, la zone à proximité immédiate se définirait d'avantage comme un site antique, peut être même sacré. En tout cas, étant donné l'odeur et le goût de la roche, ces ruines étaient très anciennes.

Ils prirent contact avec plusieurs passants qui ne semblaient pas surpris de rencontrer des étrangers. Une fois au cœur de la place, avec ses compagnons alors qu'elle explorait ce qui s'avérait être les ruines de Mikasa (post ère 4 ème age d'or de Titania pour être précis), elle entendit une voix étrangement familière.

Le Docteur se figea instantanément, peu d'individu pouvait se vanter de stopper ainsi la course de l'ultime Seigneur du temps. Ses trois compagnons continuèrent leurs routes quelques secondes avant de remarquer son arrêt. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de menace apparente qui justifiait son comportement. Graham et Ryan s'approchèrent lentement de la jeune femme blonde, Yasmin inspecta la zone en lançant un large regard circulaire autour d'eux.

La policière repéra un groupe de touristes prés de la statue à l'armure dorée installée sur un lotus pourpre gigantesque. Un peu plus loin, quelques individus faisaient des fouilles malgré les soleils écrasants. Le Docteur demeurait figée, apparemment sans raison, Graham la questionna mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Le Docteur ne pouvait pas répondre à une question qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs mois qu'elle avait effectué sa renaissance. Elle s'était accoutumée à son nouveau corps, à son nouvel environnement. Le Docteur avait démarré une nouvelle vie et parmi tous les fantômes de son passé qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer, il a fallu que cela soit elle.

Le Docteur avait immédiatement reconnu cette voix, et à présent elle pouvait l'observer à moins de 50 m direction nord-est. Cette silhouette, cette démarche étaient gravées dans sa mémoire. La vie du Docteur était faite d'imprévues, mais elle n'était pas prête à faire face à celui-ci, du moins pour le moment. Elle pouvait certes gérer, une catastrophe naturelle, et même passer quelques heures à écouter la pseudo musique de l'art Livai, ou encore contrecarrer une invasion de Cyber-man et même de Dalek mais elle n'était pas prête pour elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, les souvenirs de ses anciennes vies l'inondèrent. Un franc sourire transperça son visage avant de se muer en un timide mais sincère rictus empli de nostalgie. Tous ses efforts pour cloisonner ses vies, ordonner ses souvenirs et protéger son cœur ne faisaient pas le poids devant elle. Mais comment le pouvaient-ils face à la femme du Docteur ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Ensemble

**Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre**

Au détour d'un signal inconnu, au cœur d'une époque lointaine, sur cette planète au contraste technologique surprenant, le Docteur aperçut un fantôme de son passé, la femme qui la hanterait à jamais.

Que faire ? Quelle attitude adoptée ? Était-elle bien coiffée ? Devait-elle aller à sa rencontre ? Que dire ? La reconnaîtrait-elle ? Sans doute pas, mais dans ce cas devait-elle lui donner un indice, ou faire une présentation plus formelle ? Cela méritait bien quelques minutes de réflexion.

Devrsait-elle au contraire faire demi-tour, et s'enfermer dans le TARDIS ? Cette idée lui traversa l'esprit un court instant. Toutefois le Docteur ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, c'était indigne d'elle.

Pour la première fois le 13 ème docteur ressentait un type d'anxiété inconnu, nouvelles sensations, nouvelles possibilités. Le Docteur s'imagina des milliers de scénari, mais elle savait trop bien que malgré son imaginaire débordant, River arriverait facilement à la surprendre.

Le Docteur prit une profonde respiration, esquissa un léger sourire à ses compagnons pour les rassurer. Graham toujours aussi paternaliste posa sa main sur son épaule, et lui redemanda comment elle allait. Le Docteur lui fit alors l'un de ses sourires des plus énigmatiques dont elle avait le secret.

_« -Disons que j'ai vu un fantôme. _

_-Un fantôme ? Ça existe vraiment, _demanda Ryan sceptique en balayant du regard les environs.

_-Oh, Ryan, Il y a bien des façon d'être hantée..._

_-Est-ce censé me rassurer Doc ?_

_-Avez vous besoin d'être rassurer Ryan ?_

_-Pas pour le moment, et j'aimerai bien que cela dure._

_-Je ne peux rien garantir, _rétorqua le Docteur en lui octroyant un clin d'œil._»_

Le Docteur reprit sa route sans autre commentaire. Ses trois compagnons la suivirent. Jasmen lui posa une question sur le monument à leur droite qu'elle assimilait à une sorte de tour cuivrée dangereusement inclinée. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, le Docteur était de toute évidence préoccupée, son attention était focalisée sur le groupe d'archéologues.

Ils ne fallut pas longtemps pour s'approcher du dit groupe de chercheurs. Étrangement le Seigneur du temps resta à l'écart, elle les observa avec bienveillance. L'équipe se composaient de quatre individus, deux hommes, et deux femmes. Enfin après observation, Ryan remarqua que l'un des hommes était un cyborg et que l'une des femmes, la plus âgée avait d'étranges rugosités sur le visage, elle n'était sans doute pas humaine au sens classique du terme.

Alors que Jasmen s'apprêtait à s'approcher du groupe pour entamer une discussion, le Docteur la retint par le bras. La jeune policière pivota et l'interrogea du regard. Le Docteur murmura alors à ses compagnons de ne pas l'appeler Docteur ici, en tout cas pas pour le moment. C'était l'occasion d'observer River dans son environnement naturel.

Graham trouvait cette requête étrange mais pour toute explication le Docteur ajouta simplement que c'était un petit service, et qu'elle leur expliquerait plus tard. Ryan lui demanda alors comment il devait l'appeler, le Docteur lui sourit et répondit que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Le maître du TARDIS s'approcha du groupe d'archéologues, se dirigeant naturellement vers River. Cette dernière provoquait l'homme qui pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. Une chose était sûr, la patience de l'homme semblait atteindre ses limites. Le cyborg semblait s'amuser de la situation, un cyborg qui avait le sens de l'humour c'était plus tôt rare même pour le Docteur. Décidément, cette planète réservait bien des surprises.

La deuxième femme les intercepta rapidement, les salua puis leur demanda de s'éloigner. Les scientifiques devaient se faire téléporter à l'intérieur des ruines. Les deux hommes les toisèrent rapidement avant de se replonger dans leurs préparatifs. River ne s'approcha pas d'eux et fit un clin d'œil à un Graham qui rougit rapidement. Elle précisa qu'elle ne faisait pas de baby-sitting aujourd'hui, mais qu'elle serait libre plus tard dans la soirée.

De toute évidence, River n 'avait pas reconnu le Docteur et ses compagnons actuels, ce qui amusa beaucoup le seigneur du temps. Le Docteur ignora la remarque de son amie et s'adressa à la femme plus âgée qui semblait être le chef de ce petit groupe.

_« - Nous allons vous accompagner pour votre exploration. »_

Les compagnons du Docteur furent aussi surpris que l'archéologue, mais ils essayèrent de faire bonne figure. Cette dernière semblait peu favorable à les intégrer dans son équipe.

_« -Négatif, c'est bien trop dangereux._

_-Raison de plus pour avoir du renfort._

_-Je doute que des civils soient d'une grande aide._

_-Nous ne sommes pas des civils. »_

Le Docteur se mit dos à River et sortit son papier méta-psychique qui de toute évidence confirma son histoire.

«_ -C'est l'académie Fairy Discover qui vous envoie !_ s'exclama la responsable du groupe avec une pointe de crispation.

_-En effet, voici Graham, Ryan, et Yasmin_, précisa le Docteur.

-_Je vous présente le lieutenant Oliver Clamp, le Professeur River Song, notre assistant Aizawa un cyborg de type Arlen 7,02 . Je suis le professeur en chef Nathanelle Ailoa Erzana. _

_Professeur Graham, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Vous, ainsi que vos assistants sont les bienvenus, mais je vous préviens l'ensemble des découvertes, et des reliques sont pour nous. Votre rôle se limite au conseil. Quel est votre spécialité Professeur ?_

_-...Les transports..._. balbutia Graham après un regard inquiet vers le Docteur.

_-Etrange comme spécialisation. _

_-Vous sous-estimez, Professeur, l'importance de ce domaine dans l'évolution des sociétés, le transport de marchandises ou d'individus est révélateur de l'évolution de la civilisation au cours des époques et des régimes,_ rétorqua le tout fraîchement auto proclamé Professeur Graham O'Brian sous le regard amusé de ses compagnons du TARDIS.»

Yasmin restait en arrière, elle trouvait étrange que des archéologues soient armés, mais ce détail semblait avoir échappé à leur tout nouveau Professeur ainsi qu'à Ryan. D'un regard appuyé, elle chercha en informer le Docteur qui avait également remarqué les armes attachés aux ceintures de tous les membres hormis River. Cette dernière n'avait cependant pas besoin d'arme pour être dangereuse. Toutefois le fait qu'elle n'en portait pas signifiait que ces équipiers ne lui faisaient pas totalement confiance. Le Docteur prit cela comme un signe d'intelligence. Elle rassura la policière d'un sourire.

Nathanelle Ailoa Erzana, que son équipe appelait Professeur Erzana leur indiqua que leur téléportation était prévue dans moins de 10 min. Elle leur donna des petits appareils à accrocher à leurs vêtements enfin qu'ils puissent participer au voyage. Devant la légère maladresse de Graham, River lui installa son appareil et l'activa, non sans faire rougir une nouvelle fois notre expert en transport. Yasmin et Ryan copièrent ses mouvements pour activer le leur.

Le Docteur les observa, l'appareil toujours en main. Son regard croisa celui de River. Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle. Le seigneur du temps ne put réprimer un sourire.

_« -Un problème avec votre transpondeur, au fait je n'ai pas retenu votre nom. »_

Le Docteur prit un instant de réflexion avant de répondre. Elle décida de prolonger cette petite comédie. Pour une fois qu'elle était l'instigatrice de l'un de leur petits jeux, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Elle lui rétorqua alors d'une voix plus malicieuse que voulue :

_« -Simplement parce que je ne l'ai pas donné, enfin pas encore._

_-Soit, vous aimez jouer les mystérieuses._

_-Tout simplement, puisque vous, Professeur Song, semblez aimer les mystères. »_

River ainsi que les compagnons du Docteur furent aussi surprises que l'auteur de la réplique. A la décharge du Docteur, c'était l'une des premières fois qu'elle flirtait depuis sa l'archéologue joua le jeu et obtint le dernier mot :

_« - Si vous me mettez au défi, vous ne serez pas déçue.»_

Sans la lâcher du regard, le Docteur activa sans difficulté son transpondeur. Le Professeur Erzara interrompit cet échange improbable, en leurs ordonnant à son équipe de s'équiper. Le Professeur Song observa encore quelques secondes la jeune femme qui l'avait provoqué. Décidément cette expédition s'avérait plus divertissante que prévue. Elle se retourna, croisa le regard de Graham et lui murmura :

_« -Surtout, gardez les bras le long du corps, je ne suis pas certaine du réglage... »_

Graham pâlit en quelques minutes, ce qui amusa beaucoup le Docteur.

_« -Voyons, Professeur, ce n'est pas une petite dématérialisation via le procédé de la désintégration de Schmiderys à une vitesse de 402 Flesh qui va vous effrayé ?_

_-Absolument pas_, mentit avec éloquence le grand-père. »

River s'éloigna du Docteur, saisit son sac et l'ajusta sur son dos. Les compagnons du seigneur du temps se rapprochèrent d'elle en quête d'explications sur ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à visiter.

La jeune femme leur expliqua rapidement la nature des ruines, mais elle ne pouvait qu'émettre des hypothèses sur la nature du signal qui y émanait. Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire sur l'équipe qui allait les accompagner. Elle leur précisa tout de même d'être prudent et de ne pas s'éloigner du groupe dans les ruines.

Aizawa alla voir sa supérieure et lui précisa que la téléportation était prête. Cette dernière demanda aux deux équipes de se rassembler. Le lieutenant se plaça près de River, comme s'il voulait la surveiller. Le Docteur se positionna donc derrière eux afin de garder un œil à la fois sur sa vielle amie mais aussi son garde.

Le Professeur Erzara lança un large regard demi circulaire sur le petit groupe, puis elle planta son regard dans celui du Professeur Song et lui déclara :

_« - Je connais vos tendances à vous accaparer les artefacts, mais soyons claires, nous ne sommes pas des pilleurs, alors je vous garderais à l'œil, et je n'hésiterais pas à demander au lieutenant d'intervenir si vous dérapez._

_-J'aime juste les belles choses et j'ai une tendance naturelle à les collectionner, ce n'est pas un crime. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui êtes venue me chercher. Maintenant les enfants, allons nous amuser tous ensemble._»


	3. Chapter 3 : Complainte d'outre-tombe

**Chapitre 3 : Complainte d'outre-tombe**

Aizawa attendit l'ordre de l'archéologue en chef et activa la téléportation.

Le groupe fut légèrement ébloui pendant quelques secondes. Le Docteur plissa les yeux, et quand elle les ré-ouvrit, elle était à présent dans la pénombre. Elle fit un léger pas en avant, l'air était plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Le Cyborg émit une lumière bleue qui éclaira la pièce. Celle ci devait être immense, car la lumière n'atteignait pas les murs.

Le lieutenant examina avec attention les environs, sa surprise était de taille. Il s'exclama :

_«-Comment cela peut être si grand à l'intérieur ? _

_-Les ruines sont sans doute plus profondes que nous ne l'imaginions, c'est fascinant,_ rétorqua le professeur Erzara.

_-Ne soyez pas si stupéfait pour quelque chose de si ordinaire, _taquina River au professeur.

_-Je ne vous savez pas si blasée Professeur Song, _s'offusqua le Docteur.

_-Vous ignorez ce que j'ai vu, ma chère inconnue, et vous aussi, vous ne semblez pas si abasourdie._

_-A quelle profondeur sommes nous ?_ interrogea Graham.

_-Sans doute plusieurs centaines de mètres sous terre, _répondit le Professeur Erzara.

_-Je ne pense pas,_ corrigea le Docteur.

-_En effet, vu l'odeur, et la tension électrique dans l'air nous sommes dans une zone de distorsion,_ précisa River en poursuivant son exploration.

_-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit,_ confirma le Docteur en suivant l'archéologue.»

Le cyborg annonça alors qu'il avait perdu le contact avec l'extérieur. Un vent de panique souffla sur le petit groupe. C'était très suspect que cet édifice puisse interrompre ce type de communication subsonique.

_«-On est donc coincé , je ne sais où, coupé du monde extérieur._ _Comment allons nous remonter à la surface si nous ne pouvons pas envoyer le signal ?,_ résuma le lieutenant avec pessimisme.

_-Ça commence à devenir intéressant_, s'exclama River.»

La bonne humeur de professeur Song contrastait avec l'ambiance morose qui s'était installée dans la majorité du groupe. Celui-ci commença son exploration. Au bout de quelques minutes, sans raison apparente, un vrombissement se fit attendre, comme si un engin mécanique se mettait en marche. Les trois archéologues armés sortirent leur revolver. Le Docteur glissa sa main dans sa poche, prête à saisir son tournevis sonique.

La salle s'éclaira alors progressivement, ce qui accentua le volume de la pièce déja immense. Plusieurs statues d de haut chacune disposée sur ce qui ressemblait à une fleur de lotus étaient disposés en rang; chacune tenait un coffret cuivré. Ces coffrets attiraient naturellement l'attention des archéologues. Le Docteur était elle plus concentrée sur la structure du lieu, ces ruines n'avaient rien de primitives, bien au contraire, elles étaient les vestiges d'une ancienne civilisation antique très avancée. River ne semblait également pas très étonnée. Alors que le Cyborg tentait de scanner la pièce, et que sa supérieure prenait des clichés des différentes statues, le professeur So,g leur narra les légendes liées aux ruines.

«_-Bien des aventuriers ont essayé de pénétrer à l'intérieur des ruines. Seul ceux qui disposaient de la technologie suffisamment avancée y étaient parvenus. La légende relate que les quelques privilégiés qui avaient réussit à regagner la surface ne conservaient aucun souvenir de leur péripéties à l'intérieur des ruines. La légende précise aussi, que sous certaines conditions les visiteurs à la surface pouvaient entendre la plainte de ceux qui n'étaient pas revenus. _

_-Ce n'est pas vous qui nous avez déclarez avoir vu un fantôme un peu plus tôt, en arrivant sur les ruines... dîtes moi que vous plaisantiez,_ demanda Ryan un peu affolé au Docteur.

Cette dernière se tourna vers son jeune compagnon et lui répondit :

_«-Ce n'est pas ce genre de fantôme que j'ai vu, et puis je doute réellement que cette endroit soit hanté au sens classique du terme._

-Vo_us avez vraiment vu un fantôme, _demanda River intriguée.

_-J'ai vu bien des choses, Professeur Song. »_

Le groupe continua sa route avec plus d'aisance maintenant que leur chemin était éclairé. Au fond de la pièce, légèrement surélevée se situait une sorte de passerelle spacieuse de commandement du bâtiment. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers cette zone.

Le Professeur Erzana ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec cette technologie. De toute évidence, ces ruines n'étaient pas un simple monument mais un ancien vaisseau spatial très avancé. La technologie n'était pas directement compatible avec celle de leur Cyborg. C'est pourquoi pour le grand désespoir de Graham, la chef de l'expédition lui demanda de réactiver les fonctions principales du navire. Légitime demande, puisque les moyens de transport étaient sa spécialité.

Le Professeur Graham ressentit un grand moment de solitude, mais fut sauvé par le Docteur qui inspectait les consoles. A vrai dire, River semblait bien plus à l'aise que le Docteur dans ce domaine. Le professeur Song réussit à allumer plusieurs consoles, et fit apparaître un hologramme. Son aisance impressionna même les compagnons du Docteur, mais le seigneur du temps n'était pas vexée pour autant ou du moins en apparence. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais peu importe les régénérations, les poires demeuraient toujours dangereuses, et River insupportablement douée avec la technologie. Le Docteur ne fit aucun commentaire, elle aurait pu aller aussi vite si elle avait utilisé son tournevis, ou du moins le croyait-elle.

L'hologramme confirma l'hypothèse du Seigneur du temps. Ils étaient bel et bien sur un vaisseau, un vaisseau fantôme pour être exact. Tout l'équipage était mort depuis plusieurs siècles. L'hologramme présentait des séquences enregistrées par le personnel du bord pour ceux qui un jour découvriraient le navire et leur histoire. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un message d'outre-tombe.

Pour éviter que leur technologie, leur savoir tombent entre de mauvaises mains, l'ordinateur de bord était paramétré pour tester l'intégrité, le courage, l'intelligence et la bienveillance de ceux qui se présenteraient à lui.


	4. Chapter 4 : En quête du trône

**Chapitre 4 : En quête du trône**

Le Docteur se montrait méfiante vis à vis du périple que l'ordinateur leur avait préparé. Après tout, d'après les rumeurs, certains n'étaient jamais revenus des ruines. L'intelligence artificielle du vaisseau reconnaîtrait comme nouvel administrateur celui qui le premier s'assiéra sur le trône, évidement perdu au fin fond du vaisseau. Une quête d'un autre temps, un trône dans un vaisseau spatial, River, tout comme le Docteur demeuraient aussi curieuses que sceptiques.

C'était toutefois le seul moyen pour eux d'accéder au système de téléportation du vaisseau et de rejoindre la surface. Ainsi, le groupe se mit en quête du trône. La première épreuve se trouvait dans une salle non loin de la passerelle principale. Pour ouvrir la porte suivante, il suffisait de remporter une partie. Il s'agissait d'un jeu qui mêlait les échecs et les dés à 24 faces. Aizawa fut le premier à essayer car après tout, ce jeu reposait sur la stratégie et les probabilités. Malgré ses efforts, le cyborg ne parvint pas à gagner la partie. Cette épreuve n'était pas aussi facile que prévue.

Chacun leur tour, tous les membres de l'équipe essayèrent en vain de remporter une partie. Même le Docteur n'avait pas réussi à gagner. River qui était pourtant d'une grande habilité, fut quelque peu vexée que malgré sa dextérité (certains diront tentative de tricherie), de ne pas avoir remporter la partie. L'enthousiasme de l'équipe s'éroda au fil des heures.

C'était au tour de Ryan de jouer. Il commença la partie sans grand espoir. Le Docteur observa ses camarades un long moment. Yasmin et Graham discutaient avec le Cyborg pour mieux appréhender les règles et les tactiques du jeu. Le Professeur Erzana semblait obnubilée par la partie que Ryan venait de commencer. Quant au Lieutenant Clamp, il surveillait de prés River. Cette dernière finit par s'asseoir prés d'elle.

« -_J'ai besoin de distraction, de où venez-vous ?_

_-Je suis une voyageuse._

_-Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question._

_-Je viens d'un monde lointain qui n'existe plus,_ répondit le Docteur après un bref silence. »

River n'insista pas. Le Docteur l'observa un long moment avant de lui demander :

«_-Et vous, comment vous êtes vous retrouvée sur ce site de fouilles ?_

_-Disons qu'avec l'archéologie, je peux visiter l'espace, mais aussi le temps, c'est pour cela que je me suis orientée vers ce domaine. Sans oublier, c'est aussi un business fleurissant_.

_-Et vous quelle votre spécialité ?_

_-Celle que vous voudrait, même si j'ai en penchant pour les sciences, _rétorqua le Docteur avec une pointe de malice qui fit sourire l'archéologue. »

Elle lui demanda ensuite :

_-D'où vous vient cette passion pour les voyages ?_

_-Vous êtes bien curieuse._

_-Merci, _répondit le Docteu_r _à ce quelle considérait être un compliment, ce qui fit sourire une nouvelle fois son amie.

_-C'est une longue histoire,... Il y a bien longtemps j'ai rencontré un homme, un homme extra-ordinaire,… J'ai visité les étoiles avec lui. Il m'a donné le goût du voyage et je lui ai appris à piloter convenablement son vaisseau... _

_-Il en a de la chance._

_-Vivre à ses cotés c'est comme s'approcher d'une lumière éblouissante, presque aveuglante._

_-Vous savez qu'avant de devenir un trou noir implacable, les astres brillaient de mille feux._

_-Astre, soleil, ou trou noir, peu importe, sa force d'attraction reste inégalable._

_-Une lumière qui brille sans personne pour le remarquer, c'est triste. Je confirme, il a eu de la chance de vous rencontrer Professeur Song. Il vous manque ? »_

Cette fois ce fut River qui prit un instant de réflexion avant de répondre.

_« -Il ne faut pas lui dire, il prendrait la grosse tête. Avec lui ce qui comptait, ce n'était pas tant la destination, que le voyage._

Le regard du Docteur étincela. Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

_« -River Song, vous êtes géniale !_

_-Je le sais pertinemment, mais pourquoi le pensez vous en cet instant ?_

_-L'objectif du test n'a jamais été de gagner une partie, au contraire, je pense qu'il analyse nos réactions face à l'échec. Maintenant à partir de ce nouveau postulat, nous pouvons élaborer un plan. Peut être existe-t-il une autre façon de pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette pièce._

_-Je vous suis sur ce plan, c'est ingénieux, tordu, tout ce que j' me faites pensez à lui._

_-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, et peut être pense-t-il à vous._

_-Ce qu'elle a oublié de vous dire, c'est qu'à la fin elle a lâchement assassiné son prince charmant, _précisa le Lieutenant Clamp avec mépris avant que River ne put répondre._»_

Le regard de River perdit instantanément sa lumière. Les compagnons du Docteur la dévisagèrent quelques secondes. Le seigneur du temps prit alors une profonde respiration planta son regard dans celui du lieutenant et lui répliqua avec éloquence :

_«-Il y a bien des versions à une histoire, je doute que celle ci soit aussi simple.»_

River retrouva son sourire, ou du moins le fit elle croire. Elle se leva d'un seul mouvement, tandis une main au docteur pour l'aider. Le docteur accepta le geste puis se dirigea vers un pan de mur pour une inspection détaillée. River s'intéressa à la statue la plus proche de la porte. Graham la rejoignit et lui fit la courte échelle afin qu'elle puisse accéder au socle de la statue. De toute évidence, River avait une idée en tête. L'archéologue saisit le coffret cuivré que tenait la statue. Il était plus lourd que prévu. Elle le confia à Graham pendant que Yasmin l'aidait à redescendre.

Le Docteur s'approcha à son tour du coffret que tenait son amie. Yasmin essaya de l'ouvrir en vain. Graham lança un regard appuyé au Docteur, pour qu'elle sorte son légendaire tournevis, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas encline à l'utiliser. Les deux professeurs Erzara et Song s'affairèrent autour du coffret, qui se révélait être un véritable casse tête. Il était composé de plusieurs centaines de pièces mécaniques de formes et tailles diverses imbriquées les unes dans les autres. Contrairement à ce que supposait le Lieutenant Clamp, River n'opta pas pour la solution radicale qui consistait à tirer sur le boîtier. Pour une fois les deux archéologues étaient du même avis. Oliver déçu, rangea donc son arme, et retourna s'asseoir confortablement.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes et un débat sur l'interprétation d'une série de sigles, et de fines observations du Docteur, les deux archéologues parvinrent à ouvrir le mystérieux coffret. Il contenait ni trésor, ni instruction, ni clé, juste un dé multicolore à 24 faces. Le Docteur inspecta en détail le dé, puis demanda à Ryan qui poursuivait sa partie de le lancer. Le jeune homme s'exécuta avec une légère anxiété.

A peine le dé fut-il lancé sur la plateforme, qu'un vrombissement se fit entendre. Le petit groupe se rassembla autour de Ryan. Le lieutenant, prêt à dégainer, tenait fermement la cross de son arme toujours rangée dans son étui à sa ceinture. Yasmin avait le même réflexe quand bien même elle n'était pas armée. Le vrombissement se dissipa et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Le groupe franchit le seuil prudemment. Ryan emporta avec lui le fameux dé et rejoignit ses compagnons.

Le groupe continua d'avancer quelques minutes. A mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs certaines portes s'ouvraient sur leur chemin. L'ordinateur de bord les conduisait dans un endroit précis. Leur ballade s'éternisa. Cela faisait prés de 20 min qu'ils empruntaient les mêmes coursives. Ryan et le Lieutenant commençaient à remettre en question les intentions de l'intelligence artificielle. Est ce que l'ordinateur les faisait tourner en rond ?

Le Docteur et River étaient du même avis, elles avaient mémorisé l'intégralité du parcours imposé. Pour le moment, le groupe s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans le vaisseau. Le lieutenant s'arrêta soudainement. Il ne suivait plus le chemin, son attention était accaparée par une porte d'un couloir adjacent. On pouvait entendre derrière cette porte des cliquetis mécaniques. Le lieutenant Clamp voulait que leur Cyborg ouvre cette porte, pour découvrir ce qui était caché derrière.

Le Docteur proposa de patienter et de faire confiance à l'IA, cette dernière aurait pu les attaquer dès leur arrivée. Elle essaya de les convaincre de suivre le chemin. Selon elle, s'éloigner du scénario prévu par l'ordinateur pourrait être considéré comme un acte d'agression. Après tout certain ne revenait jamais de ces ruines. Les compagnons du Docteur approuvèrent son plan mais l'archéologue en chef était tentée par l'idée de son lieutenant. River proposa de se séparer en deux groupes pour couvrir plus de terrain.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à débattre de la marche à suivre, Aizawa se connecta au système afin de vérifier s'il avait la capacité à s'interfacer avec le réseau du vaisseau. Malheureusement, la compatibilité était plus que partielle. Les lumières clignotèrent, le porte s'entrouvrit, l'intention du groupe se focalisa sur le cyborg. Ce dernier s'était figé. Inquiète, le professeur Erzana secoua légèrement son ami, mais elle ne vit aucune réaction à son stimulus.

Le Docteur examina Aizawa, pendant que l'attention de River était attirée par un sifflement qui provenait de la salle entre ouverte. Le lieutenant dégaina son arme et franchit en premier le seuil pour inspecter la nouvelle salle. Il était suivi de Yasmin et River. Alors que le Docteur aidait le Professeur Erzana à déconnecter son ami du système, elles entendirent un son de tir laser et un cri à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Graham voulut rejoindre le groupe dans l'autre pièce, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Yasmin faillit le renverser dans sa fuite. Graham la prit dans ses bras. Son blouson vert taché de sang salit son manteau. Le Docteur se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle.

Elle vit le corps du lieutenant sans vie gisé au sol, River s'était mise à couvert derrière ce qui devait être de gros condensateurs. Elle avait eu toutefois le réflexe de ramasser l'arme du lieutenant dans l'agitation.

Le Docteur s'accroupit pour éviter un tir. La pièce était obscure, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer l'ennemi. River lui ordonna de sortir, mais le Docteur ne voulait pas partir sans elle. Le professeur Erzana se tenait au bord de la porte. Devant le corps inerte de son ami, l'archéologue faillit s'évanouir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son professionnalisme, elle devait protéger son équipe. D'une main tremblante, elle dégaina son arme vers le fond de la pièce.

_«-River, revenez vers nous. »_

Song sourit à l'archéologue, et lui conseilla de prendre une profonde respiration avant chaque séquence de tirs, de garder les yeux bien ouverts et enfin de tenir son arme à deux mains pour mieux viser. Elle ajouta enfin avec un petit sourire qu'il fallait toujours profiter de sa première fois.

Le Docteur et River profitèrent d'une série de tirs hasardeux du professeur Erzana pour sortir de cette pièce.

Ryan et Graham avait déconnecté de manière brutale le cyborg, aussi celui-ci semblait désorienté.

Le Docteur leur demanda de courir sans se retourner. Le groupe prit la fuite sans demander d'explication.

River, tout comme le Docteur restaient en arrière. Toutes les deux voulaient identifier leur assaillants. Elles ne furent pas déçues, très rapidement des dizaines de drones virevoltaient dans leur direction.

Ils avaient sans doute déclencher le système de défense du vaisseau en forçant la porte. Lorsque le Docteur annonça au reste du groupe qu'ils étaient poursuivis par une horde de mini robots tueurs, nul ne remit en doute sa parole.

Poursuivi par cet escadron équipés d'armes lasers, le groupe avançait à l'aveuglette dans le labyrinthe que constituait les coursives du vaisseau. Ils changèrent plusieurs fois de ponts, mais leur poursuivants étaient tenaces, et ne connaissaient pas la fatigue.

Le Docteur n'eut pas besoin d'ordonner à ses amis d'accélérer et de se mettre à couvert. River, qui avait récupéré l'arme du lieutenant comptait bien l'essayer sur leurs poursuivants. Elle se plaça dans un angle, et attendit patiemment ces cibles. Elle fit deux fois mouches d'affilé. N'ayant pas le temps de tergiverser et de la convaincre que la fuite était leur meilleure option, le Docteur fit demi-tour, la rejoignit, lui agrippa la main et la força à la suivre.

Graham aida le Professeur Erzana, peu habituée à ce genre de courses. Yasmin et Ryan avaient pris les devants et s'engouffraient toujours plus profondément dans le vaisseau.

Durant toute la course, le Docteur ne lâcha pas sa main, au contraire sa poigne se resserra. Elles rattrapèrent rapidement le Cyborg qui protégeait les arrières du groupe principal. De temps en temps, River se retournait et tirer vers l'ennemi, ces tirs étaient bien moins précis à présent, elle ne toucha que deux fois le même drone et rata les trois tirs suivants. Les drones s'adaptaient à leurs adversaires à une vitesse édifiante.

Le groupe s'engouffra dans un nouveau couloir. Le Docteur les suivit, forçant River à bifurquer sur la gauche. Cette dernière faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais grâce à l'élan de la jeune femme elle se rétablit rapidement et toucha même une nouvelle cible au passage.

Toutefois, le groupe s'était arrêté brusquement face à une porte fermée. Le cyborg étant endommagé, il ne parvenait pas à tirer juste. Yasmin lui prit son arme et dégaina contre l'ennemi. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour, Elles devaient viser juste, et rapidement.

Ryan était à bout de souffle, il tapotait sans cesse sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte, mais celle-ci demeurait cruellement fermée. A son arrivée, River voulut tirer sur le système de verrouillage de la porte mais le Docteur l'en empêcha et prit naturellement les commandes.

_« -Non River, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que tout ne se règle pas à coup de laser._

_-Yasmin, et toi faites barrages pendant quelques secondes, je me charge de la porte. »_

Yasmin s'exécuta sans discuter, River ne semblait pas du même avis. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir. Le Docteur lâcha sa main et plongea dans sa poche pour y sortir son tournevis sonique. River écarquilla les yeux et se figea en un instant, toutefois un tir de laser la ramena à la réalité.

_«-River, j'ai besoin de toi, retarde-les une minute, j'ai un plan. »_

River déglutit et se tourna vers l'ennemi, elle passa sa frustration sur eux. Le Docteur s'approcha du système de verrouillage avec son tournevis. River entendit un son familier. Voyant les drones s'approchaient dangereusement, Graham ajouta un peu de pression sur les épaules du Seigneur du temps :

«-_Docteur, ils approchent, ils approchent rapidement, je doute que nos deux amies puissent les retenir encore longtemps. _

_-Homme de peu de foi, vous vous trompez professeur Graham, je pourrais faire cela toute la journée_, s'offusqua River.

_-Il y a du larsen, je fais de mon mieux Graham_, précisa le Docteur qui ajustait la fréquence du tournevis.

_-Faite le juste plus vite dans ce cas._

_-Vos désirs sont des ordres, mais cela vous coûtera une tarte aux prunes._

_-Vendu Docteur, si on s'en sort, vous aurez autant de tartes que vous le voulez. »_

La porte s'actionna quelques secondes plus tard, River et Yasmin firent un dernier tir de barrage pour que le groupe puisse entrer dans la nouvelle pièce. Le Docteur leur ordonna de les rejoindre. Yasmin s'exécuta juste après avoir réussi à toucher sa deuxième cible. River reculait plus lentement. Le Docteur s'approcha d'elle et la tira par la manche droite de son blouson de toutes ses forces en arrière. Une fois le seuil de la porte franchis, le Docteur actionna de nouveau son tournevis et cette dernière se referma en quelques instants.

Tous prirent une profonde inspiration. Tous à une exception prés, River Song. Elle planta son regard dans celui du Docteur. Elle dégaina ensuite son arme à la hauteur de son visage à la stupeur générale des autres membres du groupe. Le Docteur ne trembla pas un seul instant et soutint un regard flamboyant qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié. Elle fit signe aux autres de ne pas intervenir.

River se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle faisait toujours cela pour réprimer un sourire. Sans ciller, elle appuya sur la gâchette de son arme, une décharge lumineuse frôla le Docteur. Cette dernière éblouie ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle entendit la décharge atteindre le mur derrière elle. Connaissant River, elle avait visé le système de verrouillage afin que l'intelligence du vaisseau ne puisse pas ouvrir cette porte.

Lorsque le Docteur ré-ouvrit les yeux, River étrangement silencieuse se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Le Seigneur du temps pouvait sentir son odeur. D'ailleurs en parlant d'odeur, le tir de son amie avait dû lui brûler quelques cheveux et cela n'était en rien un accident.

A présent, le Professeur Song était plus grande que le Docteur, et cette nouveauté semblait lui convenir à merveille. Le Docteur cligna de nouveau légèrement de yeux (conséquence naturelle du tir de la psychopathe à la gâchette), mais elle n'avait pas l'attention de détourner le regard.

Était-ce son imagination, ou River s'était-elle encore rapprochée ?


End file.
